Decendant of Sin
by Neon dagger
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Descendant of Sin

none of seven deadly sins or Naruto is owned by me

Summary

Naruto is the descendant of Meliodas and Elizabeth and he due to the stress of his earlier years of life and being the host of the Kyuubi he reawakens the demons darkness.

Naruto stared blankly at his chest which sported a new addition or rather a few two of these additions were in the form of knife wounds and the third a knife set deep in between his ribs it hurt but for some reason it felt far away and when a boot smashed into his head he lost consciousness only to wake up in a dark and dank sewer.

Naruto at first was afraid but after a few minutes he got up and began to wonder and after a while he came across and odd sight another blond stood in front of a giant cage seemingly talking to something within the cage only to turn to Naruto as he approached.

"Hi there kid." said Meliodas as he gave a small smile and a wave Naruto cautiously gave a wave back before responding.

"H-hi do you know where we are?" asked Naruto as he got closer Meliodas shook his head lightly.

"As far as I can tell we are in an illusion or mind type magic." replied Meliodas as he playfully rubbed the back of his head.

"Magic?" asked Naruto his hesitation gone and in its place was confusion Meliodas also gained a confused look at Naruto's reaction before a look of realization crossed his face and he snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah its called chakra now isn't it… man its changed a lot hasn't it, it used to be a lot more developed I guess." stated Meliodas.

Naruto looked on confused earning a chuckle from Meliodas "Sorry for rambling anyway chakra as you call it was once known as Magic however how human's body take in/produce this energy has changed but for whatever reason you awoke my blood."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion and asked "I woke up your blood?"

Meliodas laughed at that but a growl broke said laugh as it rumbled from within the cage before a voice deep and demonic exited the cage followed by a set of deep red eyes "He means that you have awakened his bloodline." the words were tinged with annoyance and anger.

Meliodas smiled and turned to face Naruto whom jumped back several feet at the eyes and voice before pointing at the cage and its tenant with his thumb "Oh yeah I meet your little passenger here."

Said passenger roared its response "I am not little nor am I a passenger I am the great nine tails the greatest of the tailed beast and ruler of demons!"

Meliodas chuckled again and shook his head before replying "You are a mass of chakra and I can tell this much you have never been to the demon realm so no you aren't the ruler of any demons."

The nine tails attempted to reply but Meliodas blasted it with his killer intent and killed the words in its throat before speaking again "Now I would like to talk with the shorty here."

Naruto instantly bristled and forgot his fear of the giant eyes and rushed forward stopping just short of Meliodas "I am not a shorty!"

Meliodas snickered and patted Naruto's head before replying "Yeah yeah but fuzz butt back there is correct that's the closest that I can get to a good example for this."

Naruto's eyes light up and his excited reply was all Meliodas needed to see before smile broke his face and he patted Naruto's head "It is largely instinctual but with time you will be able to control it and make weapons or complex structures with it."

Naruto calmed a little "You called the bloodline it, is that its name?"

Meliodas shook his head "No its name is darkness and it's something unique to demons."

Naruto froze and looked to Meliodas "D-demons?" Naruto's ancestor simple nodded.

"Yes I am the son of last demon king and my brothers are dead and my father is locked away in the demon realm." stated Meliodas.

Naruto looked at his hands quietly "So I have demon blood in me?"

Meliodas held up his hand and put his forefinger and thumb close together "About this much is what would be in you if it wasn't for your life as it is which has inflamed the demonic part of your blood and as it stands currently 99% of your blood is demonic so it would stand to reason that you would awaken and since I knew it was a possibility that at least one of my descendants would awaken so I ingrained a bit of my consciousness in my blood so if such a thing would happen I would be able to help teach them at least a little."

"But I am a demon I am a monster!" yelled Naruto tears spilling from his eyes earning a raised eyebrow from Meliodas before the boy before he continued "Every time they hurt me called me a demon I deserved it because I-" Naruto stopped speaking and held his head as Meliodas smacked the top of Naruto's head.

"Hey Naruto calm down look at me I am a demon and I am pretty cool right?" asked Meliodas pointing to himself earning another nod from Naruto "Well then all demons aren't that bad then are they?" Naruto gave another nod.

Suddenly Meliodas' hand began to disappear breaking down into dark particles which fell into the water below his feet "Oh it appears that I am out of time…when you wake up you will go into a berserker state so be prepared also for transformations with the darkness use your imagination." as Meliodas spoke his body began to break down faster his feet also started breaking down.

Naruto started to panic but Meliodas calmed him with a smile and patted his head one more time "Make me proud shorty."

Naruto could only watch as Meliodas faded and into nothing unaware of his own body changing as it made the final plunge into 100% his iris became entirely black minus the purple that tinged edges of said iris and his whisker marks glowed a dark purple and his arms and legs became covered in a purple glowing black mass that covered the entirety of the boy's appendages.

Suddenly Naruto was in the real world and he could see the boot coming down at him again and suddenly he was hit with mind numbing rage and in that moment the darkness covered his limbs and his and formed massive clawed appendages and he lunged digging his massive hand into his attacker's chest.

And cut


	2. Chapter 2

Descendant of Sin

none of seven deadly sins or Naruto is owned by me

Summary

Naruto is the descendant of Meliodas and Elizabeth and he due to the stress of his earlier years of life and being the host of the Kyuubi he reawakens the demons darkness.

Recap

Suddenly Naruto was in the real world and he could see the boot coming down at him again and suddenly he was hit with mind numbing rage and in that moment the darkness covered his limbs and his and formed massive clawed appendages and he lunged digging his massive hand into his attacker's chest.

Currently

Naruto sat up quickly before feeling an ache in his back and after moment he began looking around figuring out from the view that he was resting on top of the hokage monument not noticing the dried blood coating his hands and feet.

Naruto got up and took off dismissing the previous night as nothing but a dream unaware of his whiskers glowing and the demon darkness crawling over his legs making him go far faster than any other time in his life but with his new physiology and reflexes he didn't notice just how fast he was moving unknowingly gaining the attention of several ANBU whom began to stalk Naruto.

The new demon finally reached his home and just as he reached the door an ANBU wearing an inu mask tried to chop the boy's neck but the darkness sprung up and covered the area inu intended to strike earning a crackling pop from his hand in response so instead inu quickly made hand seals before tapping the back of Naruto's head before the darkness could cover the area causing Naruto to fall face first into the door.

Kakashi quickly picked up Naruto and body flickered into the hokages tower before speaking "Hokage I have found Naruto although he seems to be different physically at least as when I attempted to knock him a black and purple mass blocked my first strike."

Hiruzen looked at Naruto taking in the sight of Naruto's glowing whiskers before he pulled the boy's eyelid opens and exposed his eyes which had lost the majority of the black coloration in the iris but the purple tinge around the edge remained and the original blue was darkened.

Suddenly Naruto's chakra pulsed his iris became black and purple again and his entire body was coated in the darkness and Kakashi's chakra was forced from him and he shot up.

Large clawed hands formed over Naruto's own and a fox like face began forming over his head as he swiped at the two in the office causing the hidden ANBU to lunge out their blades struck but didn't cut and in fact they bounced off.

Naruto's dark purple eyes swept around the room a look of confusion and anger in them before his eyes landed on the hokage and they gained focus "Old man what is going on?"

Said old man was confused and frozen the constructs on Naruto's body the dark almost black purple felt faintly demonic chakra but mostly human Hiruzen felt it was similar to when Kushina had slightly tapped into the Kyuubi's power tainting the human chakra slightly but not enough to cause a transformation.

Hiruzen came to a conclusion somehow the Kyuubi's chakra had bonded to the uzumaki ability to make chakra constructs but due to said chakra it was actually able to make far more complex structures than chains such as appendages.

"Naruto calm down do you know where you are?" asked the Hokage after a moment the dark purple mass peeled away from Naruto's face exposing the young boy underneath.

Naruto looked around a moment before speaking "I am in your office…how did I get here?" as he spoke the darkness receded until it was just coating his limbs.

The Hokage slowly raised his hands and moved closer to Naruto motioning for the ANBU to back away for now.

"Naruto last night a group of civilians was found slaughtered in an alley way late last night do you know anything about that?" asked Hiruzen a bit of concern creeping into his voice.

Naruto gained a thinking pose before the figurative light bulb went off over his head and with a smile he said "Oh yeah they tried to kill me so I killed them back." Hiruzen's jaw almost dropped at Naruto's open admittance to murder all be it in self-defense.

Several of the ANBU tensed slightly at the boy's tone but the boy didn't move from his spot Naruto looked at Hiruzen and smiled before he spoke "I found out a bit about my family."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow in confusion before he spoke "What are you talking about Naruto?"

Naruto's dark eyes almost seemed to glow a little as he spoke "I am a demon a real demon not like the wannabe Kyuubi!"

Hiruzen froze as did everyone else in the room "Naruto what are you talking about?" asked Hiruzen nervously making Naruto's smile widen slightly.

"When I was attacked I was pulled into…into a mindscape I think he called it… but any way I meet the Kyuubi and someone from my family." said Naruto.

Hiruzen had now gained a confused look before he spoke "What are you talking about…how could you meet someone inside your mindscape?"

Naruto tilted his head and replied "I am not sure how but he said he bonded his consciousness to his blood so if any of his decedents gained his abilities they would have someone to help them understand the basics of their abilities."

As Naruto finished he brought his hand up and made the giant claws form again making the ANBU tenses before he deformed them.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto whilst putting his original idea about Naruto's transformation on the back burner for the time being.

"Naruto you mean to tell me that your abilities don't come from the Kyuubi…and that you meet the Kyuubi?" asked Hiruzen while staring into the eyes of the young boy trying to tell if he was lying or not.

Naruto nodded "Yes Meliodas said that he was a demon and that this stuff on my body was called the demon darkness and that it was a natural ability of the demon clan's magic…or chakra."

Naruto paused and blinked for a few second before continuing "Yeah he said that chakra was once called magic."


End file.
